We propose to continue developing and produce the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for the Deaf (D-DIS-IV) in a CD-ROM version in American Sign Language captioned in English with computerized scoring that will be reliable and clinically applicable for individuals who are deaf, and will also have research applications. Diagnostic category items will be translated from the Quick Diagnostic Interview Schedule-IV, the version of the DIS designed for computer administration, incorporating the signing strategies from translations produced during Phase I which have been modified based on input from back translation, advisory panel and focus groups of professionals who work with deaf mentally ill, bilingual children of deaf parents, and deaf people who use ASL as their primary mode of communication. This is designed to achieve maximum clarity, accuracy and consistency with the parent Q-DIS-IV question intent. These videotapes will be transferred to CD-ROMs for delivery with SSIC's Interactive Video Questionnaire system for use on laptop computers. Sections not translated during Phase I will be translated, videotaped, checked, digitized and included. We also will produce training materials to ensure cultural sensitivity for ASL-using deaf persons, guidelines to assure the validity of the testing procedures, an information guide on deafness and administrative manual for D-DIS-IV administration with the client who is deaf, and a sign-language tutorial program. The administration of the D-DIS with deaf clients in clinical settings will facilitate diagnoses for persons who are deaf for whom there is now no standardized mental health diagnostic tool. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The D-DIS will be marketed to clinicians and MH clinics through a nationwide distributor, The Psychological Corporation, specializing in the MH service market and through professional organizations such as the American Psychiatric Association, the American Psychological Association, and the National Association of Social Workers. Organizations serving the deaf population such as the National Association of the Deaf will also be used for distribution. Clinicians are expected to be the primary consumers. Planned cost for the D-DIS package if 550 dollars.